


You Better Shape Up (Cause I Need a Man)

by brokenpromisesandhope



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Coming Untouched, Fingering, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Gay Sex, M/M, Past minor character death, Pining, Sexual Content, Smut, Swearing, a little bit of a song fic i guess?, basketball player!derek, big hale family, broke! stiles, comeplay?, derek being a gentleman, derek kinda rubs it in stiles skin so i guess?, i think that's it if there's anything else let me know please, it's just stiles mom which we all already knew, mentions of rimming, mentions of unsafe sex, track star!stiles, you're the one that i want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenpromisesandhope/pseuds/brokenpromisesandhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for my dearest little angel friend Elsa's birthday!!! She gave me the idea and I kinda went crazy, so I hope she likes it!! <br/>All mistakes are mine! <br/>This is my first sterek fic so hopefully it's alright and I hope everything is tagged right! <br/>enjoy<br/>xx<br/>T</p>
    </blockquote>





	You Better Shape Up (Cause I Need a Man)

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my dearest little angel friend Elsa's birthday!!! She gave me the idea and I kinda went crazy, so I hope she likes it!!   
> All mistakes are mine!   
> This is my first sterek fic so hopefully it's alright and I hope everything is tagged right!   
> enjoy  
> xx  
> T

"Stiles, you're staring." Allison teases, nudging him abruptly. He flails slightly, his eyes locking on her instead.   
"You can't drag me to these games and not let me stare while you al salivate over your men."   
He was pretty sure it was Lydia, who did the dragging, insisting he shower and dress in a graphic t-shirt, flannel and jeans so they could go to the semi final basketball game. 

Now he was on a bleacher, sandwiched between Lydia and Allison. Isaac was here somewhere, probably hanging around the cheerleaders, watching Erica. College hasn't changed them much, Stiles was still single as hell and constantly surrounded by couples, but he was used to it by now. He had had a few scattered hook ups both freshman year and the beginning of this year, but as of lately his mind had ben occupied by one name. Derek Hale. The totally gorgeous, yet brooding senior basketball star. 

Besides, he hadn't gotten laid, or even made out with someone in months, he's pretty sure his hand is beginning to chafe. So yeah, all he has going for him, is being able to stare at Derek's ass in those damn shorts.   
"Shut up Allison, you guys stare at your boys, why can't I stare at mine?"   
"Maybe because he's not yours?" Lydia says, from her spot next to him.   
"A boy can dream can't he?"   
"Babe, they're not even playing, it's half time." Allison says patting his shoulder.   
Sure enough, Derek straightens from picking up his water bottle, chugging it quickly, throat bobbing. Stiles tears his eyes away, cheeks flaming.   
"Oh so I'm meant to be admiring Erica then?" He asks as the cheerleaders make their way to the middle of the gym floor. 

Lydia shakes her head,   
"Ew, no."   
"Why do you hate her so much?" Stiles asks, eyes trained on the girls dancing in front of them.   
"Because, cheerleading is degrading. Just look at those outfits."   
The shirts are tight and cropped extremely high, even for cheerleading uniforms, and the skirts are so short he's pretty sure he's seen Erica's led underwear a few times. (But then again, that may be on purpose.) 

His eyes drift across the team and he realizes there aren't that many girls, maybe seven. A few of them he recognizes, but there's one he's sure he's never seen before. She's petite, with long brown hair and big pouty lips, she's quite cute actually.   
"Who's that?" He asks.   
"Cora Hale, she's a freshman." Lydia supplies, touching up her lipstick.   
"Derek has another sister?"   
"Derek has like a million siblings." Allison corrects.   
"How do you guys know this?" Stiles pouts.   
"Well if you'd try talking to him instead of just staring like a creeper."   
"Allison I'm pretty sure you'd get physically ill if you were away from Scott for more than a day so you can fuck right off." 

 

Allison sticks out her tongue and swats at him, but he ignores her.   
"Well come out with us after the game and you can try to actually talk to him." Lydia suggests.   
"You're all going out?"   
"Yeah, granted they win."   
"Which they will." Allison says, eyes flickering to the scoreboard. It's 6-4 right now, and they can easily win this. 

 

They win, of course they do. Half of the team are here on basketball scholarships, so this season has been very good. Stiles isn't sure what the team is going to do when Derek, Danny and Boyd graduate. Allison and Lydia rush to meet their boys on the court, and Stiles hangs back awkwardly, hands in his pockets until Erica bounces up to him. She wraps him in a hug and kisses his cheek, "Hey baby! How was the game?"   
"Amazing as always. You as well." He teases.   
"Thanks, I know." She flips her hair over her shoulder. "You going to Millie's?"   
"What the hell? Do you guys always go there for food after the games? Why the hell am I never invited?"   
She rolls her eyes, "You're always at track practice or working or some damn thing so no you don't get to get invited."   
"Wow sorry I can't just put on a tight shirt and short skirt and have guys buy me whatever I want, like I have to work."   
Erica's hand snakes down and she squeezes his butt,   
"You could probably get some free drinks if you wore a skirt."   
He slaps her hand away, blushing and she laughs loudly, wrapping her hand around his waist, "Now where is Isaac?" 

 

Erica and Stiles are still bantering back and forth, watching Isaac flirt with Cora, when the players and their girlfriends make their way over.   
"Great game boys!" Erica cheers, doing a little jig.   
Lydia rolls her eyes, "So, Derek, I'm not sure if you've met my friend Stiles Stilinski."  
Stiles reaches to shake his hand, but Derek just stares.   
"Met? No. Heard of, yes."   
Stiles lets his hand drop, and breaks the silence awkwardly as he's prone to do, "Wow, I didn't know I was quite that popular."  
"You run the fastest 800 meter in southern California, your name's always in everyone's mouth."  
"That's not the only thing of his that tends to be in people's mouths." Erica teases. 

Lydia makes a disgusted noise and Stiles flails,   
"She's kidding! Totally kidding."   
Erica giggles, shaking her head, "Anyway, where are we headed tonight?"   
"Lyds and I were thinking Millie's." Allison supplies. "Then maybe Crave after for drinks?"   
"Sounds good babe." Scott praises, squeezing her hip. "Everyone in agreement?"  
"Getting drunk and getting stuffed? Sounds good to me." Stiles says, thinking of how hungry he is.  
"Hopefully his mouth won't be the only thing getting stuffed." Erica smirks, shooting a quick wink at Derek.

To be honest he shouldn't expect any less from her, he's known her forever and she tends to blurt anything that comes to her mind. Derek knows that, what he didn't know though was that she had slept with Stiles. His Stiles. Well not his Stiles per say but he's been crushing on him okay. And it's embarrassing okay, he knows it's embarrassing that he's a senior and on the basketball team and he literally has boys and girls throwing themselves at his feet, or rather his dick, but he's got this- fascination- not obsession it is not an obsession with a sophomore. so what if he admires how fast stiles runs track, how talkative and easy going he is, even if he rambles sometimes. how his brown hair has been growing out of the buzz cut for awhile and it flops messily in his face. he really likes stiles and fuck it, he gets nervous around the dumb kid so it really shouldn't be counted against him when he goes,   
"You're coming?" in a low tone.   
Everyone stops talking and looks at him, and he realizes how rude it had come off.   
"I, err, was planning on it I guess." Stiles stutters, cheeks flaming.   
"Derek, what the hell?" Scott asks angrily.   
Before he can start blushing, or spit out an apology he turns on his heel and heads to the locker room. He needs to shower. 

 

"If it's a problem I don't need to go." Stiles says quietly, untangling himself from Erica.   
"No, don't be ridiculous, of course you're going." Scott demands.   
"I'm just really not in the mood for Derek to act like a dick all night."   
"He won't. I promise." Lydia says, glaring at Jackson, who's holding his hands up innocently.   
"yeah and if he does, I'm gonna tear him a new asshole." Erica snaps.  
Stiles sighs, but shoves his hands in his pockets, "okay, if everyone's sure." 

Stiles refuses to wait around, playing mediator between Lydia and Erica while all the boys shower, so he offers to head over to Mille's and save a few tables it them. No one objects, and he even has a few offers to join him. He ignores all if these, but when he gets out to his jeep Erica is leaning against it, mock seductive.   
She ruins the image though when she shivers, and stiles shrugs off his flannel, handing it to her on the way to his door. She smiles gratefully and hops in the passenger seat.  
"So even though I said 'no' about a hundred times, you took that to mean 'except you Erica please come' why?"   
She rolls her eyes and turns to face him,  
"Um so we can talk about what the plan is."   
"I'm lost. What plan?"  
 _"The get-into-Derek-Hale's-very-tight-pants-plan!"_ She exclaims.   
Stiles' mouth goes dry,   
"There's, I don't know what you're talking about. I mean yeah he's kinda cute, if you take away the scowling, and I mean, he probably doesn't, he doesn't even like boys!" He splutters.   
Erica smirks and stiles groans,   
"I am so fucked."  
"Hopefully literally. Many times. In many positions." 

He groans louder,   
"Will you stop? And get a life outside of mine, please?"   
"But what would you do without me and my awfully inappropriate comments? I am the comedic relief in the story of your life!"   
"You are a pain in my ass in real life." He grumbles.  
"Hey!" She smacks his sound let and he cringes, she has no mercy. "This is serious business mister."   
Stiles raises an eyebrow at her, and she narrows her eyes.   
"I'm serious Stilinski. I heard through the grapevine that Derek likes you." 

Stiles shakes his head, grip on the steering wheel tightening slightly.   
"Pillow talk with Boyd doesn't count as through the grapevine."   
"What about pillow talk with Laura hale?"   
Stiles damn near slams on the breaks, head whipping to stare at her.  
"You slept with _Laura hale?!_ " He screeches (in a very manly way of course).  
"Not the point. Anyway she said Derek had his eyes on someone."  
"Oh and you just took that to mean that that someone was me?"   
"Okay well no-"  
"Ha!"  
"Not until she said that Derek described him as an and I quote 'squirrelly little fucker with gold eyes.'" Erica crosses her arms over her chest, looking awfully proud of herself.   
"My eyes are gold now are they?"  
"Stiles!"  
"No. No. I am not getting my hopes up. Remember what happened with Lydia? And Danny?"  
"Well you got with Danny eventually."  
"Yeah which I'm sure he regrets to this day."   
"Stop it! Be good to yourself alright?" 

They both hop out of the car when stiles pulls to a stop. They link arms as they walk into the restaurant, Erica chattering on about how hot he is.   
"I mean there's the hair, perfect tugging length, the button nose, moles, so many moles, you're quite tall, the blow job lips-"  
Stiles splutters, "what?!"  
"You heard me, blow job lips." Erica says with a wicked grin. 

The hostess looks reasonably alarmed and the two of them request the big half circle booth in the back corner. When the waitress, a semi recognizable Asian girl, makes her way over, stiles is ready to just order a coke when Erica orders for them, two beers and two tequila shots.   
He gives her a look but she waves her hand,   
"Just enough for you to calm down." He's about to protest that he is calm when her hand lands on his thigh stopping it from jiggling up and down. She gives him a small smile and he blushes, accepting the alcohol eagerly. 

When everyone gets there, there's some awkward scrambling to get in the booth. Jackson and Lydia are at one end, then Allison and Scott, Boyd is next to Scott and Erica next to him. Stiles is next to Erica, the solid line of Derek's body pressed against his, and finally Isaac and Cora on the other end of the booth.   
Everyone is squished, but he's sure everyone is more comfortable because if they ended up in their dates lap they wouldn't be mauled. And he to the general closeness and he fact that Erica keeps shoving him closer to Derek, he's nearly ended up in his lap a few times. (He certainly has had to grip Derek's muscular thigh to keep his balance.) Derek had stiffened slightly, but then immediately relaxed.   
Stiles mouth is watering by the time his food comes, a burger, curly fried and a large strawberry shake. He didn't realize how hungry he was until he's wolfed down nearly half his burger before anyone else has started eating. 

He freezes when he feels everyone's eyes on him, and he lowers his burger, wiping his mouth with a napkin. Lydia is giving him a look of pure disgust and Jackson scoffs. He's suddenly extremely embarrassed and he feels a blush creeping up his neck.   
"I just, haven't eaten anything all day." He mumbles.   
"Well why not?" Isaac asks.  
"I want gonna eat before a 6 mile run, and I'm broke as hell and haven't gotten paid yet. I'm down to less than half a box if lucky charms." 

He takes an obnoxiously large bite of his burger and chomps it, staring and Jackson the whole time, mockingly.   
"You really should eat something with protein after a workout like that. Even just some eggs or cheese." Derek says quietly, eyes on his cheese curds.   
Stiles glances over at him and smiles,   
"Thank you, I'll have to remember that."   
"It helps your muscles-"  
"I'm sure they told us that at practice I just probably never listened."   
Derek smiles slightly, "do you run everyday?"   
"Yeah, rain, snow, sleet or shine."   
"It's California I'm pretty sure there's no rain sleet or snow." Jackson snarked.  
(He's probably just mad because Lydia made him order a salad.) she smacks his and stiles fights the urge to laugh.

"Hey Der weren't you looking for a running partner?" Cora asks, a smirk on her face.   
Stiles can feel Derek's glare and it's not even directed at him. Cora holds his gaze and he's pretty sure it takes Derek letting out a low growl before she even looks a little sorry. 

He goes back to eating his burger and Allison quickly starts up another conversation.   
Stiles finishes his food before everyone else, with a loud slurp of milkshake. He chats idly with Erica and Boyd about the next basketball game, trying to ignore the feeling in his stomach. The feeling that he could eat more food if offered.  
It's just that his body burns so many calories during the day, and he's hardly been eating lately. He wasn't lying when he said he was broke.  
It was his fault of course, he'd chosen to drive home the last weekend to see his dad, effectively missing two days of work and using most if his check on gas ninth and flowers for his moms grave. He got paid again in four days, and until then he planned on drinking protein shakes, with the half tub of protein powder Scott has left at his place. 

He figured he could stand to lose a few pounds. (He couldn't.) but hey, being a struggling college student of a single parent was hard okay?   
He was shook out of his daydream, but Derek's muscular arm brushing his as he dumped the rest of his cheese curds on stiles plate.   
"Derek." He protested quietly, not wanting to draw attention to himself.   
"Eat." Derek said firmly.   
"No I can't-" stiles said pathetically, he couldn't understand-  
"If you don't eat them they're just going to go in the trash, so you might as well." Derek says, raising an eyebrow.   
Stiles is aware he's blushing, and he fiddles with a loose thread in his tshirt until Derek nudges his shoulder,   
"Stiles, eat." He says softly.   
To avoid melting in his seat, stiles acts cheeky,   
"Say please." And he hardly even stutters.   
"Please stiles?" 

And wow it is too hard not to imagine Derek begging him to do something as he sits in Derek's lap, grinding his hips and kissing his slackened mouth.   
Stiles blushes harder and pops a cheese curd in his mouth, enjoying the pleased sound Derek makes as he leans back.   
They talk a little longer, before Lydia speaks up.   
"Alright are we going to drink or what?"   
"Hell yes." Erica answers. "Let's go."   
It takes a few minutes longer for them all to get their individual checks, and when they do a giant hand snatches up stiles before he can get to it. His head snaps up, but Derek is avoiding his eyes, placing a sleek black credit card on top of both receipts.   
"Derek." He says seriously. 

Derek ignores him, eyes staring straight ahead. Stiles whole body flushes, be doesn't know he he's ever been more embarrassed. He can afford a $12 meal and he doesn't like hand outs. He tries to be quiet because seemingly no one has notice and he certainly doesn't want them to.   
"Derek," he tries again. "Please, I can pay for my own."   
"It's fine." Derek monotones.   
"No it's not. Please give it back. I can pay for my own food." Stiles hisses.   
Derek ignores him and stiles resorts to yanking on Derek's arm for his check. Derek doesn't seem bothered by this and stiles doesn't stop until Erica hits his arm,   
"What the hell are you doing? You keep elbowing me."   
"Sorry," stiles mutters. 

The waitress makes her way back, collecting all the cards and money and everyone slides out of the booth. Stiles stands pouting, arms crossed over his chest.   
The waitress comes back, handing back Derek's card and wishing them all a good night. They all head toward the door, stiles still pouting when Derek places a heavy hand on his shoulder.   
"Stop pouting and just say thank you." He rumbles softly, head bent down slightly to whisper in stiles ear.   
"Thank you." Stiles sighs softly.   
Derek slowly removes his hand. Derek hale just bought him dinner. Stiles releases a breath, trying to figure out what the hell that means. 

XXX

Crave is crowded as hell and loud, the walls vibrating from the base of the music. Stiles looses nearly everyone as soon as he walks in the door, except for Allison and Derek funny enough.   
He takes Allison's hand and leads her to the bar, where their friend Danny is working. He smiles at them dimple popping out.   
"Hey guys! Where's everyone else?"  
"Lost them already." Allison states, sliding into a barstool.  
"Oh god this happens all the time."   
"The downfall of coming to a bar in a big group."   
Stiles drums on the bar,   
"Okay Danny, let's get it going. Shots shots shots!" 

Danny smiles, reaching across the bar to pinch stiles cheek,   
"Anything for you darling. By the way, first rounds on me."   
He turns his back, to start the drinks and stiles turns to Derek,  
"Sleep with a guy one time.." He shakes his head and jerks a thumb at Danny.   
"Hey, I heard that!" Danny calls. Derek's eyes widen and stiles laughs turning back to the bar. After his first few shots with Derek and Allison, stiles makes his way to the dance floor. If flailing counts as dancing, he dances a lot. He's pretty sure he was even sandwiched between Cora and Isaac at one point.   
Somehow even when he doesn't go to the bar himself, he's always got a drink in his hand. Until he doesn't. He pushes away from Lydia and Erica, and stumbles to the bar. 

Danny's nowhere to be found, but there's a beautiful woman bartender. She's got freshly curled auburn hair, hair, heavily made up blue eyes and huge boobs that are nearly falling out of her shirt. Stiles is staring, he knows he is and by the time he drags his eyes up, even with his slow drunken reflexes he knows he was staring much too long. The bartender doesn't look mad though, she's smiling sweetly and she laughs when he says,   
"You're not Danny."   
"No I'm not hun. I'm Laura, I'll take good care of you."   
He furrows his eyebrows, "Laura Hale?"  
She raises an eyebrow, "Um yeah? Do I know you?" She places her elbows on the bar and rests her head on her hands.   
Stiles glances at her chest again, and she laughs.   
"I just, I can see why Erica wanted to sleep with you." He says slowly, concentrating on not slurring his words.   
She laughs again and then smiles, "that was a really fun night. Do you know Erica well?"   
"She's my best friend."   
Laura nods, her nose ring glinting in the light,   
"What's your name hun?"  
"Stiles." He slurs.   
Her eyes widen and she laughs again, grinning,   
"Holy fucking shit! You're Stiles Stinlinski?"  
He nods slowly.   
"Today is a good fucking day." She smiles again, "now what can I get you to drink baby? We need to have a long talk."   
"About what?" He asks slowly.  
"My brother of course."

As if he's been summoned, Derek appears, placing a hand on stiles shoulder.   
"Laura." He says warningly.  
"Oh Der stop it. I'm just talking to your little friend."   
"He's really not my-" he cuts himself off and removes his hand, slumping onto the bar stool next to stiles.   
"Whiskey please."  
"Okay grandpa." Laura teases, setting out to make it.   
"So stiles how do you know our dear old Derek here?"   
"We just have some of the same friends."   
"Oh? And how long would you say that my brother has been crushing on you?" She sets the drink in front of Derek and he glares, bearing his teeth. "Bear those little bunny teeth again Der, you look cute." 

Derek makes a low irritated noise and closes his mouth, the tips of his ears turning pink.   
Stiles brain is fuzzy and before he can help it, "it's ok if she says you have bunny teeth, Erica says I have blow job lips."   
Laura snorts, then throws back her head and howls with laughter.   
Stiles stares at her and starts shooting off his mouth again, because he can hardly control what comes out of his mouth when he's sober, let alone drunk.  
"You're really pretty."   
Derek lets out a little growl, which Stiles can hear clearly, even in his intoxicated state.   
"Calm down grumpy," Stiles slurs, slapping a hand on Derek's shoulder, "If you would have given me a chance I would have said you're pretty too. Cora too. All of you. The whole Hale family is so freaking attractive man." He pouts slightly, taking a gulp of whatever slushy fruity drink was in his cup. He's not even sure what he's drinking at this point, but Laura keeps refilling his cup, and it tastes good, and there's an umbrella in it so it can't be that bad.   
"And you all clearly are not shy about showing it." he gestures to Laura and then turns to spot Cora on the dance floor where she's grinding into Isaac, her hand leading his to her inner thigh, just underneath her cheerleading skirt. 

Laura laughs, while Derek finishes his drink, obviously uncomfortable seeing his little sister like that.   
"Well except for Derek," Laura starts, topping off his drink. "I think the only time I know of him purposely showing off his body was-"  
"Laura!" Derek barks.   
"Uh uh uh big guy. Stiles really wants to hear this."   
Stiles nods eagerly, leaning forward slightly, "I really really do."   
Laura laughs then continues, "Okay so Der was a freshman, and I brought him to this party. I was his older, cooler obviously, sister so I didn't want to hang around him so I left him alone. Big mistake of course."   
Stiles is practically bouncing in his seat at this point, and leans forward eagerly while Derek grits his teeth, because Laura's gonna tell the damn story whether he protests or not.   
"He got totally shit faced and then started playing a game of truth or dare with some upperclassmen. All of a sudden, I'm making out with this guy, and someone taps me on my shoulder and says, 'hey isn't that your brother?' and there's Derek, naked as the day he was born, streaking across the damn yard, singing _'You're the one that I want_ ' at the top of his goddamn lungs." 

Laura's laughing so hard she can hardly choke out the rest of the story, and when she finally finished Stiles laughs so hard he cries.   
Derek grumbles, and Stiles laughs harder, swiping at the tears under his eyes and nudging Derek.   
"I would have killed to see that!" he chuckles again and Derek looks unamused. "Not because you were naked or anything. I mean not that I wouldn't wanna see you naked, because I totally would. I mean, I don't," Stiles cuts himself off when he sees the amused look on Derek's face. He blushes and bends his head to take a gulp of his drink, only to find it was empty.   
"Laura." he whines.   
"Nu uh cutie. You're cut off."   
"What?" Stiles whines.   
"Yes. You'll be thanking me tomorrow. Derek's gonna take you home?"  
"What?" Derek asks.   
"Yes Der. He needs your manly protectiveness." 

Derek rolls his eyes, but doesn't argue, finishing the last of his drink and then stands up, helping an unsteady Stiles to his feet.   
"Bye!" Laura calls sweetly, laughing when Stiles tries to wave back, but ends up clocking Derek in the face.   
Derek makes his way to his car, dragging Stiles along. The whole time, he's babbling along and Derek doesn't really listen to him, because he's pretty sure he's just talking to talk and he's slurring so bad that Derek can hardly understand him.   
"Derek Hale." Stiles says sharply. Accusingly.   
Derek looks at him guiltily, "Yeah?"   
"You confuse me."   
"Why?"   
"Cause one second you're all mean, growly. Like a wolf! Are you a wolf? But then one second you're all green-gold-gray eyes and smile and buying me fucking dinner. I don't get it." Stiles bites his lip, staring up at Derek. "Do you like me or not?" his puffy lip slid out of his mouth, swollen red and slick with spit.   
Derek swallowed hard and looked away,   
"Just get in the damn car." 

After Derek drops Stiles off at his dorm room, he doesn't talk to him for awhile. Not that they were friends or anything, but not only does he not see him at school, but they never even hang out in a big group again. He tries to ignore it, especially when Laura teases him about it, but after nearly a month of not hearing anything about the guy, Derek confronts Isaac about it.   
"So," he tries to start casually. "Have any of you heard from Stiles lately?"   
Isaac looks at him curiously, "What?"  
"What do you mean what?"   
"Why are you asking about him?"  
"Because I haven't heard about him in awhile that's all."

Isaac smirks and Derek rolls his eyes, "So?"   
"Dude it's mid terms. He's been studying like crazy."  
Derek's eyebrows furrow. "Really? He doesn't really seem like the studying type."  
"He's here on a full ride scholarship. He has really bad ADHD but the fucker's a genius. He still works crazy hard to keep it though."  
"His parent's didn't help him pay for school?" Derek asks confused.   
"Wow, you know nothing about him do you? His mom died when he was 15, ovarian cancer. His dad's a sheriff in a small town and most of his money went toward his wife's medical bills after the insurance stopped paying for it. Stiles worked his ass off to get into this school. So yeah, he's been a little busy making sure his grades are good enough to keep his scholarships." Isaac says coldly. 

Derek feels an inexplicable feeling of anger rises in him,   
"Listen here, you're sleeping with my sister so you don't get to talk to me like that. I was just asking a damn question."   
"Cora and I have nothing to do with this, so leave her out of it. He's fragile Derek, you can not get involved with him."  
"Are you saying that I'm not-"  
"I'm saying that when you get involved with people, they get hurt."   
Derek shoves Isaac angrily, scoffing, "Well if you think that Isaac then you don't know me very well." 

 

"So, your boyfriend asked about you today." Scott says as he walks into Stiles' dorm.   
"My what?" Stiles asks, looking up from his books. He looks tired, eyes dull behind his black plastic framed glasses.   
"Derek. He was asking Isaac about you."   
Stiles eyes widen, "What?"   
"Yeah, he was asking if anyone's heard from you." Scott tosses a bag of fast food at Stiles, which he gratefully accepts.   
"That's, why would he, even care about me? He's Derek Hale he can have whoever he wants. He probably does have whoever he wants."   
"Stiles," Scott says softly, sitting next to him on the couch. "I need to tell you something."   
"Oh god what?" Stiles asks, mouth full of food.   
"Derek's not- he doesn't date. He doesn't even sleep around or anything. He's just Derek."  
"What do you mean?"  
"He dated this, _fucking bitch_ , in high school. His senior year right? Her name was Kate Argent. Bottle blonde, gorgeous, they were good together. Well it appeared that way, until she released naked pictures of him and a video of them online. You couldn't tell who she was of course, but there was no mistaking him. Especially with his tattoo. She posted it anonymously and linked the webpage to Stanford. They took back his basketball scholarship and his early admittance. She ruined his fucking life. Since then he hasn't dated or been with anyone."  
"So what are you saying? You think I'll hurt him?"   
"No. I think he likes you and it scares him. I think you'll help him. You just have to try Stiles. I'm not sure if he'll make the first move. Be good to him okay?"  
"You know I will." Stiles said, elbowing him affectionately.   
Scott smiles, nudging back, "Yeah, I do."

It's clear to everyone that neither Derek or Stiles are going to make the first move, so if Scott happens to text Laura where Stiles works and his scheduled hours for the rest of the week, he really can't be to blame because if no one meddled, the two wouldn't get together for like two more years. 

"Laura, I'm not hungry I just want to go home and shower." Derek grumbled, still following his sister into the bakery.   
"Well I am hungry. Running makes me work up an appetite."   
It doesn't take Derek long to realize what she's up to because there's Stiles, in the otherwise empty bakery, reading a book.   
"Ahem, can't anyone get any service around here?" Laura teases, skipping up to the counter as if they didn't just run three miles. They're both sweaty, Derek in a tight gray muscle shirt and black basketball shorts, Laura in a neon pink sports bra and matching running shorts.   
"Hey, wow, hi Laura, hi Derek." Stiles says waving.   
"Just get done running?"   
"Yeah, it's pretty nice out." Derek supplies.  
"Well good, it was a little chilly this morning when I was out." Stiles replies.   
Neither of them say anything and Laura groans, "Oh god, are we seriously reverting to talking about the weather? Seriously?" She shakes her head and clucks her tongue, "You guys. This is ridiculous. I for one am choking on the sexual tension." 

Stiles sucks in a breath too quickly and literally chokes, not able to breathe until he takes a few swallows of his lukewarm black coffee. Laura laughs, then braces her palms on the counter,   
"What are you doing tomorrow?"   
"Um,"   
"Laura-"  
"Hush Der Bear. Stilinksi answer the question."   
"Nothing that I know of." It ends up sounding more like a question.   
"Wrong. You're coming to breakfast at our mom's place. She makes the best breakfast food. And she makes it all. Anything you want it'll probably be there."   
"I'm not really sure if I'd be welcome-"  
"Of course you're welcome! You're my friend and Derek's plus one. My mother will love it!" She's smiling so wide, Stiles is pretty sure she's going to crack her face.   
"I don't think-"  
"Do you want to hurt my mother's feelings? Do you want to hurt _my_ feelings?" She demands.   
"No, no, I-"   
"Good. Then it's settled. You'll ride with Derek."

His eyes widen as he stares at Derek, who's hardly spoken this whole time, "No I'll just-"  
"Or you can ride with me." She states, teeth glinting.   
Stiles shakes his head a little too quickly and she laughs,   
"You're too cute. Now how about some food. I really am hungry." 

Derek and Stiles stare at each other as she leans over the showcase, taking everything in.   
"Hmm," She says finally, "I'll take two chocolate croissants and whatever grumpy wants."   
Derek looks at her judgily and she groans, "Listen here Derek Hale, not only did I just run three grueling miles with you in 80 degree weather, but you were broody and silent the whole time, plus I just got you talking to a boy you haven't talked to in months! I deserve some chocolate! Match making is hard okay?! Three chocolate croissants!" She demands, pulling her card out of her bra and handing it to Stiles, "And whatever he wants."  
Stiles fights to hold back his laughter, especially when Derek orders an egg white breakfast sandwich without the cheese. (Well he orders two, but still.) They eat inside, tucked away in a back corner and as Stiles walks back to the counter after handing them their food he hears Laura go,   
"Mmm carbs! Mmm chocolate! So worth putting up with you Derek. So worth it." She mutters the last part, mouth stuffed full of food.   
Stiles can't help the snort he lets out and Derek looks over at him, smiling in amusement. Stiles will never get used to that. 

 

Apparently breakfast at the Hale's turns out to be more like brunch, which Stiles is very okay with. He really didn't feel like getting up early anyway. The ride with Derek wasn't awful, but at the same time it wasn't great. They made small talk and listened to the radio, both silently mouthing the words whenever a song came on that they knew. They arrived at the Hale house around ten, and Stiles was in shock. The house was basically an enormous log cabin, centered dead in the woods. The house looked quiet from the outside, but Stiles had no idea what kind of surprise he was in for. 

"I feel like I have to apologize beforehand, it can get a little rowdy." Derek states as they make their way to the front door. Before he can respond, the door is thrown open by an attractive brown haired, middle aged looking man,   
"Derek, we have a guest it seems."   
"Peter." Derek nods, "This is Stiles. Stiles, this is my uncle Peter."  
"Well aren't you just lovely to look at." Peter says with a smile, opening the door wider to let them in.   
"Peter don't be weird." A small blonde haired woman scolds softly, appearing at his side. "Hi I'm Aria, Peter's wife." She says holding out a small hand.   
Stiles shakes it and she smiles kindly, leading them into the house. Stiles counts four kids immediately, it may have been five but they were running so fast he wasn't sure.   
"Christian." Aria scolds, stopping a young boy in his tracks. "Stop running for the last time. And say hello to your uncle's friend Stiles."   
"Hi." The boy says quietly, waving slightly.   
"Hi buddy."   
"Alright, we're gonna run along and wash up. See you at the table." 

 

"Is that Derek I hear?" A loud female voice calls from far away it seems.   
"Yes mom we're making our way!" Derek calls loudly, seconds before two little bodies ram into his legs.   
"Derek!" Two little brown haired girl squeal. "We missed you!"   
"I missed you too!" He scoops the two girls up in his giant arms, and turns to smile at Stiles. "Stiles these are my twin sisters, Caroline and Charlotte."   
"Stiles? What's a Stiles?" Caroline asks.   
Stiles laughs, "Surprisingly that's not the first time I've ever gotten that."   
"Is he your boyfriend?" Charlotte asks teasingly, her little fingers tickling Derek's neck.   
"Nope." says Derek. "Now where are the rest of you little devil's?"

 

It turns out Derek has six siblings including Laura and Cora. There's the twins, then a brother named Owen and a baby named Ollie. Derek has a beautiful family, his mother Talia and father Rafe at the head of the table, Peter and Aria at the other end, all the children scattered on the sides of the long oak table. It almost makes Stiles want to cry at how close they all are, at the banter, sticky fingers and loudness of them all. There's so much food, and when Stiles is sure he can't eat anymore, there's Talia filling his plate again. 

Once breakfast is over, Cora and Laura are assigned to dish duty, and Stiles and Derek are on kid duty. They lead the kids outside to play in the backyard and Derek and Stiles sit on the grass, letting Caroline and Charlotte put flowers in their hair, Derek playing rock paper scissors with Owen and Stiles rocking Ollie.   
"Your family is very lovely." Stiles says softly.   
"Thank you." 

 

They don't talk much, both enjoying the quiet silence except for the girl's random chattering. It's all rather domestic but Stiles won't let himself think about that right now. He feels so comfortable here, more comfortable than he's felt in a long time, to be honest. It's not until Derek heads in to make Ollie a bottle that Stiles really realizes how much he's feeling.   
"Hey Stiles," one of the girl's starts. He can't tell which one because they're both behind him.   
"Yes?"  
"Do you love Derek?"  
"What?"  
"Well, we were just wondering. Because one time, he brought this lady home and she was very mean."  
"She wouldn't even let us put flowers in her hair!" The other chimed in, "Which is really sad. She had very pretty hair too." 

Someone rubs his head, "We like your hair too."  
"Stiles?"   
"Yes?"  
"Is it okay to love boys and girls?"   
"Yes." He answers without hesitation.   
"We think Derek loves you!" They shout together.   
"Oh you do?"   
"Yes! He looks at you even when you're not looking at him!"  
"And he smiles sometimes when he does it!"  
"Plus he laughs at all your jokes!"   
"Oh and that's love?"  
"Yes!" They shout.   
"According to what?"  
"Um, every Disney movie ever." They both say so sassily that Stiles mentally adds a 'duh' onto the end of that sentence.   
"But we haven't even gotten to the number one reason we think he loves you."  
"Number one reason Derek loves Stiles," The other one sings.   
"And what's that?" Stiles asks, a little bit hesitantly.   
"He brought you home to _us_." 

 

It's not until they're driving home, in the pouring rain that Stiles brings it up.   
"So, the love experts tell me that you're in love with me."   
Derek damn near swerves off the road, cursing loudly.   
"What? Who?"   
"Calm down, I don't want to die." He'd been apprehensive about driving through the rain in the first place.   
"Who told you that?" Derek demands.   
"The twins."   
Derek visibly relaxes and Stiles tries not to think too much into it.   
"Oh really?" He asks after a moment too long. 

Before Stiles can think up a witty response about which one of them would be the damsel in distress in the Disney movie that was their life, a loud crack of thunder exploded and lightening flashed. Every nerve in his body was alert. He had always hated storms, he'd seen too many car accidents and too many people struck by lightening when his dad had had to bring him to work. 

"Are you okay?" Derek asked, taking the hand closest to Stiles off the wheel to move toward him.   
"Both hands on the wheel." Stiles snaps and Derek immediately complies.   
"Are you going to be able to make it back to school?"   
Stiles doesn't know how to answer that, it's still another half an hour ride, maybe an hour in this weather.   
"I only ask because I still have a loft up here. We can go if-"   
"Yes, loft, yes." 

 

The loft is nearly bare, which makes since if Derek lives at school, but it still has the bare minimums. Shivering and wet, Derek unlocks the door and heads in, flicking on the light. Of course it flickers and then dies immediately, causing Stiles to make a low noise in his throat and curl a little closer to him.  
"Are you, afraid of storms?" Derek asks slowly. It's obviously a dumb question but Stiles doesn't seem offended.   
"Um, k-kinda." His teeth are chattering and Derek feels awful, taking his hand and pulling him towards the back of the apartment. He leaves Stiles in the bedroom doorway and heads to rummage through the bathroom for towels. 

 

Stiles has been shifting from foot to foot for nearly ten minutes when Derek comes back, shoulders slumped.   
"I don't have any towels. I could have sworn I did, but I don't and you're cold, and" He takes a deep breath, "I know it's not ideal but, we could just strip and jump in bed. It'll be warmer that way."  
Stiles is silent and Derek rushes to correct himself.   
"I'm not- I won't do anything I promise. We can just try to get some sleep alright? When it's cleared up enough, I'll take you home?" He hates how his voice trembles at the edges, like he's afraid of rejection. He probably is.   
"No I didn't think you would, I know you would never, yeah that's fine." Stiles rambles, already pulling his soaking shirt over his head. 

Derek is not prepared for seeing his pale skin illuminated by the hint of light peaking in through the window. It's only early evening, but the sky is extremely dark and they can't really see each other's bodies, which, Derek doesn't know if he's grateful for, or annoyed by. He strips as well, and when they're both naked, they both climb in bed, piling on all the blankets Derek has. They still keep their distance, as much as they can, both laying silently for a long time. 

Hours could have passed or it could have been minutes. But eventually, Derek can't stand the silence,   
"Stiles." he says at the same time Stiles says,  
"I know about Kate."  
Derek's silent then, breath caught in his throat because he doesn't know what to fucking say to that.   
"I just, I want you to know that I would never ever hurt you like she hurt you. I cannot even imagine how badly she fucked you up Derek. How badly you think you're fucked up, but you're not. I just want to try Derek. I really really like you Derek. Like I would wear Caroline and Charlotte's flower crowns on my head everyday for the rest of my life if it meant you would wear one too. I don't know if I love you, but I could. I really could if you just let me in. You've gotta meet me half way here Derek." 

Derek's silent for awhile, letting the words sink into his skin and ignite his bones. He feels his heart swell with pride and he wants to kiss Stiles and tell him that he loves them, and that they can wear stupid flower crowns and he wants to buy Stiles' meals and drive him home from the bar when he's had too much to drink for the rest of his life.   
Yet somehow, all he can say is, "I know about your mom."   
Stiles is silent for awhile, and Derek immediately feels like shit,   
"I didn't mean to ignore you. Really. It's just, it was midterms and I had to study I didn't want to let my dad down. I want to make him proud." Stiles, whether unconsciously or on purpose, scoots closer to Derek. "I just don't want to let my dad down."   
Derek's arms wrap around him, pulling him close against his firm body,   
"You're not going to. I promise Stiles, your dad is so so proud of you. I know it." He cradles Stiles for a long time, perfectly content to never move, ever, when Stiles breaks the silence.   
"Would it be okay if I kissed you?" 

Derek doesn't even give him a chance to respond, just pulling Stiles to him tighter, kissing him gently. Stiles doesn't hesitate before opening his mouth and licking into Derek's hitching his leg over Derek's. They kiss slowly, hands roaming each others bodies, Stiles even sucking a few hickies onto Derek's neck, because he wants people to see that Derek is his. Their half-hard cocks slide against each other, and Stiles breaks away panting.   
"Is this okay?"  
"Mhm."Derek grunts into his neck, as Stiles wraps a hand around his length, stroking it to full hardness.   
"Derek, I want, I want you to fuck me." He moans with Derek as his thumb swipes the head of Derek's cock, spreading the pre come that's gathering there.   
"I haven't- not since-"   
Stiles stops moving his hand, trying not to smile at how Derek bucks his hips, trying to get him to move again.   
"We don't have to-"  
"No I want, I want. Fuck I want. Let me fuck you Stiles, please?" 

 

Stiles nods, removing his hand completely from Derek's dick, before pulling himself up onto his hands and knees.   
"Do you have anything?" He asks, looking back at Derek, who's salivating over his ass.   
"I don't have any condoms, but-" He leans over Stiles' body, giving him a taste of what's to come as he rummages through the nightstand, emerging with a bottle of half full lube. Stiles' eyes widen and Derek blushes, sitting back on his heels. "I'm clean I swear, if you still want to- but if you don't we can always-"  
"No I want you. Please Derek, I've been waiting for months. I'm clean too. please." he begs wiggling his ass back at Derek. 

 

Derek growls and Stiles hears the top of the lube pop before he feels delicate fingers tracing around his hole, teasing him.   
"Derek, cmon!" he begs, thrusting against the fingers, threatening to breach him. He moans, arching his back when the first finger makes it's way in, immediately begging for more. Derek works in a second finger, scissoring, trying to find his prostate. When he finds it Stiles keens, arching back, fucking himself on Derek's fingers. Derek bends his body over Stiles' to whisper in his ear,   
"Maybe I should make you come like this, you look so pretty all stretched around my fingers," he shoves a third one in suddenly, "Feel so nice and tight, and warm, so good for me." He places a kiss on the younger boy's shoulder blade. "I'll make you come from just my fingers, then when you're all done, I'm gonna eat you out. I'm gonna make you cry and come so hard, just from my tongue baby."

 

Derek's hitting his prostate on every thrust now, voice hot and thick in Stiles' ear. "Then, just when you think you can't take any more, I'm gonna shove my cock in you, and fuck you so hard, until you're screaming and crying and you can't say anything but my name. Sound good baby?"  
"D-Derek," Stiles moans, "You-you need to get in me right now or I'm going to come." He whimpers.   
"Come for me just like this baby," Derek purrs into his ear. "Think you can come just from my fingers?"  
Stiles feels like he's going to die, from Derek's dirty mouth, the thick fingers inside him, Derek's sweat mixed with his own, the fact he can feel Derek's huge cock on the back of his thigh from where the older man is grinding against him. Suddenly, he comes, untouched, spurting all over his belly, shouting Derek's name. 

Before he's even down from his thigh, he hears the slick sound of Derek's hand stroking his cock quickly, and then with a loud shout Derek's coming all over his back. Stiles is exhausted and doesn't protest before Derek starts rubbing his come into Stiles skin. He sighs contently, and eventually lays down next to Stiles, holding out a hand for Stiles to lick. Derek nearly gets hard again, at Stiles' little pink tongue lapping up his come, and the purring little noises he makes. He kisses Stiles again, and pulls him close,   
"Sleep now." 

 

Derek wakes up to the shower running and the familiar beat of a song playing he knows all too well, he stumbles into the bathroom because, hell no.   
He tears back the shower curtain to see Stiles there, in his walk in shower, shampoo in his hair, singing at the top of his lungs. Stiles just smiles at Derek and start's singing, 

_I got chills  
They're multiplying  
And I'm losing control  
'Cause the power you're supplying  
It's electrifying_

 

Derek strongly suggests leaving the bathroom because he's clearly made a terrible mistake when Stiles begins seductively singing the next line, while pulling Derek into the shower.   
_You better shape up  
'Cause I need a man_

 

"I've been waiting for you," Stiles murmurs, kissing Derek softly. Derek woke up half hard, and Stiles mouth isn't really helping, even if he is singing lyrics out of the corner of his mouth.   
"Hmm, hard over a Grease music number," Stiles teases, "Is this going to be a thing?" 

_And my heart is set on you_

 

"Not hard over Grease," Derek mumbles, "Hard over you." He grabs Stiles' hand and sets it on his crotch.   
"Well Derek, _You better shape up_ , and maybe we can do something about that." Stiles says cheekily.   
"I think I've made a terrible mistake." Derek starts.   
"Oh really? Was it not getting with me sooner?"

Derek looks at Stiles, his short hair, still covered in studs, wide golden eyes, pale skin and upturned button nose, lips curved into a smile,   
"Yeah that's it."   
"YOU'RE THE ONE THAT I WANT!" Stiles yells again.   
"Hush," Derek chuckles into his neck, "You're gonna get me in trouble."   
"Trust me, if someone was ever gonna say something about being too loud, they would have done it last night." 

Derek smiles, "Um, hey, Stiles?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I really could love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> FYI I'm not a runner, or a basketball player, nor do I work out, nor do I go to college so all of that is kind of made up, but hey it works for this fic. Also flower crowns I had to, I'm sorry. Thanks for reading (:


End file.
